1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gathering apparatus, and particularly to a device for picking-up ears of corn, and the like, lying on a supporting surface such as soil in a field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When harvesting corn and similar agricultural products, items are frequently left lying loose on the ground when the usual harvesting operation is completed. While these items may be gathered by hand, such a procedure is usually too time consuming to justify the expenditure.
Devices are known that provide a plurality of hook-shaped fingers on a rotating support for picking stones, potatoes, and the like, from a field. These known pickers, however, use substantially rigid fingers that dig into and remove soil together with the item being picked, and would additionally tend to damage relatively fragile items such as ears of corn.